La revancha de light
by DannyTF94
Summary: Esto ocurre 15 anos despues del final de la serie. Vean el regreso de KIRA
1. Chapter 1: Light Amane sombra de KIRA

Capitulo 1

Light Amane, el nino que siguio su destino

Un muchacho paseaba por el bosque con su hermana menor. El tenia una apariencia bastante unica ya que su pelo era un café claro pero con unos ojos muy negros y profundos. Su hermana era bastante diferente a el ya que era rubia y tenia unos ojos rojos. Su nombre era Light Amane y el de su hermana era Rem Amane. El eran conocido en su escuela por tener una inteligencia muy arriba de lo usual hasta el nivel de que muchas veces corregia a su professor, esto asombraba a su hermana que se preguntaba porque ella no era asi.

-Oye Rem! No corras tanto recuerda que a mama no le gusta que te ensucies tu ropa! ( pensandolo bien es natural que ella sea asi despues de todo solo tiene 11)

-hermano no seas tan aguafiestas, tranquilizate no me pasara nada!

-esta bien pero no te vayas a lastimar.

Era el 4 de marzo de 2043. Los padres de los muchachos eran Misa Amane y Touta Matsuda. Matsuda era un empleado del FBI que por el momento se encontraba en Estados Unidos, y Misa era una muy famosa modelo. El nombre de Light y el de Rem fureron decididos por Misa.

-Hermano aaahhh!!!

Light corre y ve a Rem tirade en el suelo. Al parecer se habia tropezado con un monticulo de tierra que ella no habia visto al corer.

-Rem!!! Te dije que tubieras cuidado de no caerte!

- lo siento mucho hermano mejor regresemos a la casa. Estoy segura de que mama estara muy molesta conmigo.

- no solo ella recuerda que papa tambien regresara hoy a Japon.

-AAHH! Y yo estoy completamente sucia porque no me habias dicho antes. Estupido monticulo! *le da una patada al monticulo, dejando un hoyo en el*

-*suspira* mama nos lo dijo la semana pasada. No pense que se te olvidara….

-ehhhhh en serio? (rayos debo de prestar mas atencion a lo que dice mama) bueno me tengo que cambiar rapido para que no se enoje papa me voy*se va corriendo*

Pero Light no se movio ya que vio que en el agujero que habia dejado Rem en el suelo se veia una caja. Le dio curiosidad ver que era pero vio que Rem se habia detenido al ver que no caminaba.

Hermano te pasa algo? Porque tienes esa cara?

Tranquila Rem solo que ehhh se me cayo algo ahi atras tu adelantate y yo te alcanzo luego

*enojada*esta bien pero date prisa sabes que no me gusta caminar sola!

Tranquila solo tardare un segundo.

En cuanto Rem se fue Light se puso a cavar en la tierra hasta poder sacar la caja . Parecia ser muy vieja y desgastada.

-Me pregunto quien podria haber enterrado esto. Es demasiado vieja y tenia cesped encima haci que no ha sido abierta al menos en 10 anos.

Al abrirla espero ver algo como pertenencias personales que alguien hubiera querido guardar o dinero pero lo que encontro no fue lo que esperaba: un cuaderno negro que de titulo tenia DEATH NOTE.

-Death note? Un cuaderno de la muerte? Que raro porque alguien habria hecho un cuaderno asi?

-ehh que es esto? Una seccion de como usarlo?

Como usar

1)el humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morira

2)este cuaderno no tendra efecto a menos que el usuario tenga en mente el rostro de la persona mientras escribe el nombre

3)si la causa de muerte es escrita dentro de 40 segundos despues de escribir el nombre asi sera

4)si la causa de muerte no se especifica entonces la persona morira de un paro cardiaco

5)si se escribe la causa de muerte los detalles deben ser puestos dentro de 6 minutos 40 segundos

Mundo de los shinigami(dioses de la muerte)

Tiempo:no tiene importancia

El mundo de los shinigami se habia desgastado gravemente. Debido a que ellos habian perdido la motivacion de escribir los nombres de humanos en la deathnote ya muchos habian muerto.

Pero nuestra historia se enfoca en un shinigami en especifico, el nuevo rey de los shinigami, Ryuk. Despues de 15 anos el antiguo rey shinigami habia muerto y ahora ryuk era el que estaba en el trono.

Uno de los pocos shinigami que quedaban le pregunto:

Oiga jefe que le pasa?

No hay nada que hacer en esta horrible lugar ni se porque todavia seguimos aqui.

Jefe , no diga eso porque no jugamos a las apuestas para matar el tiempo?

No estoy de humor para eso. Me voy a otro lugar a pensar*se va*

Ryuk volo hasta un valle desolado y lleno de huesos.

-rayos este lugar esta muy aburrido. Han pasado ya 15 anos desde que me pude divertir

- aahh si que buenos recuerdos . Ese Light si que me hacia divertirme.

En ese momento una extrana sensacion le invadio el cuerpo pero esto lo alegro en extremo.

-Jajajaja! alguien tiene la death note y volvere a la tierra! Al parecer la diversion volvera!!

Ryuk se fue volando hasta un portal brillante en el centro del mundo shinigami.

Final del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2: La revelacion de un padre

Capitulo 2

Lord Kira, asesino o dios?

Light estaba leyendo lo que decia el cuaderno Death Note.

Pero que cosa tan rara es esta. Alguien ha escrito una gran cantidad de nombres aqui y algunos con causa especifica. Pero es absurdo nadie puede matar con tan solo saber el nombre y rostro de una persona.

El no lo creia pero en su mente pensaba algo muy diferente "un momento, si este cuaderno fuera solo una broma pesada nadie se habria tomado la molestia de escribir todo esto, significa que en realidad este es el poder de un dios de la muerte?"

Cuando estaba pensando en esto una manzana le cayo en la cabeza.

-ouch! Que demonios si aqui no crecen manzanas. Eh? *el toma la manzana y nota que es gris y seca* de donde habra salido algo asi?

-oye muchacho sabes que tienes en las manos?-se escucho una carcajada desde atras y vio a un ser como nunca se habia imaginado. Era como un demonio tenia alas de murcielago y una sonrisa muy rara.

Light se echo a correr tratando de huir de aquel espectro hasta que se le ocurrio algo y se detuvo.

-Oye tu eres un shinigami cierto?

-parece que de nuevo un chico listo tiene mi deathnote ojala esto se ponga interesante. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ryuk.

-Ryuk eh? Entonces esto debe confirmar que la death note es real.

- claro que lo es. Por cierto muchacho como te llamas?

-mi nombre es Light, Light Amane

El shinigami se echo otra carcajada(hyuk,hyuk,hyuk)-no puede ser… en realidad si te pareces a el…..

-me parezco a quien?

-a tu padre Light Yagami

-te equivocas mi padre es Touta Matsuda

- matsuda? Ese era uno de los incompetentes que trataba de atrapar a tu padre.

-no es cierto mi padre es matsuda!*light se enoja y golpea al shinigami con una patada*

En la mente del muchacho se libraba una batalla. Ahora que lo pensaba el no se parecia a su padre y su madre lo trataba muy diferente a Rem.

-tu shinigami ryuk, entonces conoziste a mi padre?

El shinigami sonrie- por supuesto el era el propietario anterior de la deathnote que tu tienes en tu mochila.

-entiendo…..como era el?

-era exactamente igual a ti a excepcion de tus ojos. Y usaba la deathnote para crear un mundo perfecto sin criminales hasta que Nate River un detective lo atrapo y lo mato.

Light se sorprende al ver que sentia, tenia deseos de matar a ese tal Nate- y ahora esta deathnote me pertenece?

Asi es pero dejame decirte unas cosas acerca de la deathnote:

Un pedazo de la deathnote tiene el mismo efecto que la nota completa

Cualquiera que toque la deathnote pueda verme

Puedes especificar la fecha de la muerte

-entiendo eso es en realidad muy interesante-ya light tenia su plan, primero iria con su madre a averiguar de su verdadero padre y luego cumpliria su meta, un mundo perfecto.

-sabes en esto tienes ventaja a tu padre. Muchas cosas han cambiado respecto a las leyes de la death note. Debido a que soy el rey shinigami y que la mayoria han muerto las reglas no son las mismas que antes:

Ahora puedo estar de tu lado o del oponente

Me es permitido matar aunque prolonge tu vida y no morire

A diferencia de los shinigami que ganan tiempo de vida por cada humano que matan tu ganaras la decima parte del tiempo restante de los que mates

-excelente significa que puedo ser practicamente un dios como tu. Mi padre no pudo seguir vivo con la tercer regla?

- cuando tu padre tuvo la nota no habian las mismas leyes. Y un dato mas si me das la mitad de lo que te queda de vida ahora te dare los ojos del shinigami que te dejara ver el nombre y edad de cada persona al mirarlo. Haras el trato?

-ryuk, por supuesto que lo hare. Yo terminare lo que mi padre empezo. Yo sere el dios de este nuevo mundo!

Ryuk se carcajeo como nunca y dijo- en serio eres identico a tu padre!!

Light caminaba tranquilamente hasta su casa con su shinigami al lado para preguntarle a Misa quien era exactamente su padre.

Mientras tanto en la casa de sus padres matsuda habia vuelto y hablaba animadamente con su esposa.

Misa mi amor, recuerdas a L?

Por supuesto como olvidarlo?

Pues resulta que antes de morir nombro a Near su sucesor y ahora near es el jefe del FBI tengo el honor de trabajar en persona con el.

Te felicito amor…..-pero en la voz de misa era obvio que no estaba feliz por eso.

Volvamos con Light:

Habia pensado en algo siniestro y no le agradaba lo que iba a decir.

Ryuk.. matsuda fue uno de los que mato a mi padre cierto?

Si precisamente fue el quien le disparo varias veces. Yo le ahorre el sufrimiento a tu padre con mi deathnote

Entiendo…-light entonces puso una cara siniestra-ryuk te pido 2 cosas

Cuales son?

Hagamos el trato ahora

Entiendo

Los ojos de Light brillaron rojos y con una sonrisa cruel dijo- ahora la segunda pero primero…matsuda sabe de la deathnote? Y mi madre?

-tu madre fue el segundo kira y apoyaba el plan de tu padre. Y matsuda sabe de la deathnote

Los ojos de light brillaron nuevamente y dijo- entonces ryuk quiero que si matsuda hace algo en mi contra lo mates de inmediato

Ryuk se rio de nuevo y dijo- sabes chico me agradas mas que tu padre……


	3. Chapter 3: el legado de un dios

Capitulo 3

El legado de un dios

-mama ya regrese!- se oyo la voz de light

Misa corrio a abrazar a su hijo pero este la miraba de forma inusual. – que te pasa hijo?

FLASHBACK LIGHT

-Ryuk a que te refieres con que mi mama era el segundo kira? Quien es kira?

-ese es el nombre que el mundo le dio al dios que quiso ser tu padre y tu madre que tambien tenia una deathnote lo ayudaba.

-entiendo….asi que kira…..yo sere Lord Kira el nuevo dios que juzgara a este mundo!

- pense que ya lo habias dicho pero sera interesante

-ryuk porque mi madre no recuerda nada?

-ella renuncio a la deathnote y sus recuerdos se borraron para que los recupere tocala con una parte de la deathnote

FIN FLASHBACK

-mama necesito que hablemos en privado…

Misa se asusto con el tono de su hijo pero acepto- muy bien hijo- ellos fueron a la habitacion de light

Cuando ella cerro la puerta Light saco la deathnote y con un rapido movimiento se lo puso a su madre en la mano. Los ojos de Misa brillaron un tiempo y luego los abrio. Ella vio la deathnote que tenia su hijo y luego a Ryuk

-hola ryuk tiempo sin verte. Hijo sabes lo que tienes en tus manos?

Al principio Light no respondio, habia visto a su madre y vio que su tiempo restante en la tierra era sobrehumano.

-oye ryuk

-que quieres light?

-por que mi madre tiene 200 anos de tiempo restante?Eso no debe ser posible

- porque un shinigami llamado Rem murio para protegerla. El tiempo de vida de Rem se sumo al de tu madre haci dandole mucho mas tiempo de vida.

-Rem? Mama por eso llamaste haci a mi hermana?

-no lo comprendia.. la llame Rem pero solo recordaba que era el nombre de una muy buena amiga pero ahora la recuerdo bien.

-mama quiero que me digas lo que sepas de mi padre.

Misa suspiro, sabia que habia llegado el momento de decirlo- Light tu no eres hijo de Matsuda, eres hijo de Light Yagami, el fue mi prometido pero murio antes de casarnos. El tenia tu mismo intelecto y por eso eres muy diferente a Rem. El quiso cambiar al mundo y fallo hijo por favor deja la deathnote.

Light se rio de una forma escalofriante y sus ojos de shinigami brillaron cosa que impacto mucho a Misa.

-BROMEAS? NUNCA DEJARE LA DEATHNOTE! YO SERE EL NUEVO DIOS KIRA!

El no sabia que Matsuda estaba afuera de la habitacion y lo habia oido. Haci que Light no era su hijo, el siempre penso que ambos hijos eran de el y el hecho de que Misa le hubiera mentido le dolia. Pero no sudaba por eso sino por escuchar el nombre Kira que hace 16 anos hacia temblar a cualquiera. Olvido que lo habia cuidado por mucho tiempo y sin dudarlo saco su pistola y entro a la habitacion dispuesto a matar a Light.

Pero ya era tarde.

Matsuda se desplomo al suelo, lo ultimo que hico fue ver a Misa y decir- Porque no me lo dijiste?

Mientras Light y Misa hablaban Ryuk habia visto la sombra de Matsuda por la ventana y recordando lo que Light dijo escribio su nombre en su death note.

Misa lloro desconsoladamente y se arrodillo junto a su esposo mientras Light no pudo evitar reirse al ver una demostracion del poder que la death note le daba.

-Hijo…. Como pudiste hacer eso?

En ese momento Light perdio la paciencia-de que hablas?! El mato a mi padre! Ojala lo puder haber matado con mis propias manos, se lo merecia!

Rem entro por la puerta y al ver la escena quedo paralizada, su madre llorando sin parar, su padre muerto en el suelo y a Light con una mirada tetrica y con un brillo rojo en sus ojos.

Light iba a matar a su hermana pero se tranquilizo al ver que solo le quedaban 2 meses de vida. Por supuesto penso, ella esta enferma de neumonia y morira pronto.

Mirando al shinigami dijo- Ryuk hora de irnos

-jeje adios Misa fue un gusto verte

Cuando salian de la casa a Light le vino una idea

-Ryuk cuanto le quedaba a Matsuda?

-20 anos

-entonces eso me da 2 anos extra de vida

-correcto

-ryuk eso significa que mientras tenga tiempo de vida sobrante no puedo morir?

-jejeje no eres un shinigami muchacho. Solo significa que no moriras de viejo

- entiendo gracias ryuk

Misa y Rem vieron dos cosas diferentes al partir. Misa vio a su antiguo amado reencarnado y buscando venganza junto a un demonio y Rem simplemente vio a su hermano huyendo de la casa por haberse peleado con su padre.

Despues de caminar varias horas Light llego a un hotel y se hospedo con el dinero que todavia tenia en su mochila. Al entrar lo primero que hico fue sacar la deathnote y encender el televisor.

Ryuk no pudo aguantar su risa otra vez y pregunto- que haras ahora Light?

-ryuk es obvio, tengo que empezar ya mi trabajo y quiero que mi primera victima anuncie al mundo el regreso de Kira

- y como haras eso?

-esto te gustara Ryuk observa- Light puso el mundial de futbol, sabia que millones de personas lo veian y el presentador estaba dando los resultados de las semifinales.

Al ver al observador Light pudo saber su nombre son sus ojos de shinigami: Michael Johnson. Entonces saco la deathnote y escribio el primer nombre de muchos que haria.

Michael Johnson Suicidio

se corta un dedo con la navaja del guardia detras de el y escribe en sangre " Kira resucito, criminales iran a sus tumbas" en la pared.

40 segundos pasaron

Millones de personas contemplaron horrorizadas la sangrienta obra que Light obligo al presentador a hacer. Luego el presentador tomo la misma navaja y se la clavo en el cuello muriendo de inmediato.

El mundo estaba temblando de miedo pero no de la muerte del presentador sino del mensaje. Hace 15 anos que nadie habia oida hablar de Kira, el hecho que regresara significaba la alegria de muchos y el pavor de los criminales.

Ryuk se miraba muy entretenido por lo que habia pasado- muchacho no esta mal para la primera vez que usas la deathnote, al parecer eres mas listo que tu padre que no penso en la causa de suicidio hasta mucho despues de tenerla.

Creo que es cierto Ryuk, ahora solo faltan dos cosas: acabar con Nate River y terminar el mundo perfecto. Por ahora trabajare en la segunda Ryuk te mostrare la segunda era de Kira!

Pasaron 2 semanas

"Lord Kira volvio, el juicio se reinicia!" eso era lo que todos los periodicos y televisoras tenian como noticia especial. En efecto el juicio divino de los criminales habia sido reestablecido y cientos de criminales habian muerto por todo el mundo. Los seguidores de Kira que se habian escondido por 15 anos salieron a la luz y proclamaron su lealtad a Kira. Pero este nuevo Kira no cometia errores como el anterior, mataba a todo quien estuviera en su contra y muchos paises con temor a ser afectados aceptaban a Kira como su nuevo dios.


	4. Chapter 4 nate river

Capitulo 4

Nate River, el hombre que vencio un dios

Sede de interpol

19 de marzo 2043

La interpol estaba no solo confundida sino que aterrada. Habian pasado muchos anos desde que se habian enfrentado a Kira y al igual que tiempo atras no tenian idea de que hacer. Ademas este no era el mismo personaje que habian perseguido antes, ahora era mucho mas directo y letal. El jefe de interpol habia muerto en un accidente de auto y mientras se convoco apresuradamente a la SPK( Special Provision for Kira) muchos agentes renunciaban temerosos de morir.

el jefe de policia de japon hablaba- No puede ser que esto esta pasando de nuevo! pense que Kira habia sido atrapado por L hace mucho tiempo(nota: Near se hace llamar L ahora)

los representates de varios paises se sumaron a la discusion.  
- esto es imposible ni siquiera un ser sobrenatural como Kira puede volver de entre los muertos.  
- vamos a morir todos ! deberiamos abandonar esta investigacion de inmediato!  
- quien fue el cobarde que dijo eso?! no nos vamos a rendir.  
-exacto! kira fue derrotado antes y lo sera de nuevo!  
- vamos a lograr.....

pero todos quedaron callados al ver quien habia entrado a la sala donde se reunian. Era un hombre alto, de cabello blanco, vestido con una camisa blanca y un jean. Todos en el salon se sorprendieron, los mas jovenes por pensar quien era el intruso, y los mas experimentados no podiendo creer lo que veian. Era un silencio absoluto hasta que el hombre de pelo blanco hablo.

- yo soy L. Algunos de aqui ya me conocen, otros no de cualquier manera necesito su ayuda en este caso.

muchos en la sala murmuraron"L....."

hasta que el representante de Canada, un policia ya con mucho tiempo en la fuerza y que habia visto la primera lucha contra Kira hablo- Pero L no deberias estar reuniendote con la SPK ahora mismo para tratar con Kira?

L bajo la cara- si deberia pero cuando entre a la sala solo encontre cadaveres de lo que antes era la SPK.

todos quedaron horrorizados al escuchar esto. Kira fue tan rapido actuando que acabo con toda la SPK un dia despues de ser convocada?

-no....no..puede ser...es imposible que Kira los haya matado a todos. Nadie sabia las identidades de los miembros de la SPK. Y Kira necesito sus rostros y nombres.  
- eso es cierto pero este no es el mismo Kira que yo atrape hace 15 anos. Este tiene una personalidad diferente. Por cierto las camaras y sensores desde la entrada a la sala donde se reuniria la SPK estan desconectados. Y los guardias de enfrente tambien murieron.

-eso no puede ser... contra que nos estamos enfrentando ahora?


	5. Chapter 5 Interpol

Capitulo 5

El hijo supera al padre.

En el ultimo capitulo la SPK habia sido eliminada por Kira de alguna forma. Ahora veamos como fue que esto ocurrio.

18 de marzo 2043

Light se levanto de su cama en el hotel y por un momento tuvo que recordar que hacia ahi. Cuando de nuevo tuvo los sentidos en su lugar vio a Ryuk.

Oye Ryuk preparate que hoy sera un dia sumamente ocupado para ambos.

Para ambos?

Si hoy necesitare tu ayuda en algo.

Light salio del hotel y viajo hasta un telefono publico cercano, sabia que despues de dos semanas la policia deberia estar volviendo a buscar a Kira. Lo que tenia que hacer hoy era averiguar cuando se reunirian y acabar con ese Nate River.

Lo primero que haria seria llamar al director de Interpol, el sabia su nombre y rostro gracias a que su "padre" matsuda era del FBI y al ver el gran potencial de Light lo habia presentado a interpol para ser el sucesor del actual L.

Marco el numero del telefono privado de el- Buenos dias director Jim Howens espero que haya dormido bien.

El director se sorprendio, parecia conocida la voz del que llamaba pero no la recordaba- quien habla?

-director yo soy su nuevo dios Kira y usted hara lo que yo digo de lo contrario lo matare.

El director sabia que mucha gente se hacia pasar por Kira para asustar- como se que usted es en realidad Kira?

-simplemente mire afuera a su secretaria

El jefe empezo a sudar cuando oyo eso y lentamente camino a la puerta de su oficina y abrio la puerta. Lo que vio lo dejo temblando a pesar de que siempre habia sido un hombre de valor, su secretaria estaba muerta al parecer de un ataque al corazon.

-muy bien Kira ya te creo- dijo temblorosamente- que es lo que quieres?

Light sonrio ya que habia preparado muchas cosas para este dia en especifico y ayer habia regresado muy tarde al hotel terminando. Ryuk le habia contado la historia de su padre y ahora haria lo que penso que su padre haria si estuviera aqui.

Director quiero que llame ahora mismo a su gente y ordene que la SPK se reuna manana en el salon D-10 del interpol japones, pero que yo escuche la llamada si hace algo que yo no le diga usted morira al instante.

Entiendo….- el director levanto con mano temblorosa un telefono y llamo a la gente necesaria para que se efectuara la reunion en ese salon- Kira a usted no le servira de nada eso hay demasiados guardias afuera de el edificio

Usted no se preocupe por eso director, ahora vaya afuera y suba a su auto.

El director hico como se le ordeno- Kira ya estoy en mi auto ahora que?

-conduzca hasta un restaurante llamado Goro Jine . cuando llegue use su computadora que se que esta en su auto para accesar a su cuenta privada en interpol.

- de que le sirve esto kira?

- eso a usted no le importa ahora baje y ponga la computadora arriba de una estatua al lado del restaurante

El director penso que Kira apareceria cerca y por eso estaba muy atento a todas las personas que pasaban. Pero lo que vio fue un carro que iba a toda velocidad y arremetio contra el restaurante matandolo a el. Con la conmocion nadie noto que un joven tomaba algo de la estatua que estaba cerca.

Light regreso al hotel y al encontrarse solo vio su deathnote y se rio de una forma siniestra. Esto es lo que decia:

Jim Howens Atropello

Despues de depositar una computadora arriba una estatua es golpeado por un carro que viene a alta a las 3:22

Saito Gamafujita accidente de auto

Le fallan los frenos de su nuevo auto y se estrella en el restaurante Goro Jine golpeando a un hombre en el a las 3:22

Light habia tenido esa brillante idea, uso a Saito Gamafujita el jefe de seguridad de interpol para que le dijera la ubicacion de las camaras y demas sistemas de seguridad del edificio enviando el archivo con los planos del edificio al director, y matara al director dejando ilesa la computadora con las identidades de la SPK y matando a ambos hombres de manera aparentemente normal.

Ryuk habia presenciado todo con visible agrado y pregunto- oye light ahora que haras con esa informacion?

-ryuk nate puede verte segun me dijiste cierto?

-si puede verme ya que toco una de mis deathnote

-eso es un problema…. Espera…. Ryuk los shinigami puueden atravesar las paredes cierto?

-je je claro que si. Que tienes en mente?

El plan de Light era casi infalible ahora.

-ryuk memorisa los planos del edificio que nuestro muy amable amigo saito nos dio. Manana quiero que vayas al salon de seguridad y mates a los que esten viendo los monitores. Luego atasca la puerta con algo, despues desactiva todas las camaras de la entrada a el salon D-10

Entiendes?

-jeje si entiendo. Pero me deberas una manzana por hacer todo ese trabajo

-si lo haces bien te dare una cesta completa

-en ese caso no fallare hyuk hyuk hyuk

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Dos perezosos guardias observaban los monitores sin notar que atras de ellos un espectro les daria fin.

-jeje bueno empezemos a trabajar

Ryuk escribio los nombres de ambas personas en su cuaderno y 40 segundos despues cayeron muertos al suelo sin decir ninguna palabra.

-eso fue facil ahora veamos como detengo esta puerta-miro a su alrededor y vio un escritorio de metal- esto servira- y puso el escritorio bloqueando la puerta

Despues de eso Ryuk el shinigami paso entre las paredes de todos el edificio evadiendo las camaras y desconectandolas al mismo tiempo cosa que no se notaria ya que no habia nadie viendo los monitores.

-bien light ya hice mi parte ahora me divertire viendo lo que haras y luego a comer mis manzanas.

Light estaba afuera a unos 300 metros viendo con binoculares a los guardias, cuando vio que ryuk salia del edificio sonrio.

-al parecer el shinigami termino, ahora me toca a mi. que hora sera?-vio su reloj. Las 12:34

Saco su deathnote y escribio el nombre de los cinco guardias afuera con esta causa: paro cardiaco, se dirige a su casa a las 12:40 y mueren a la 1 de la tarde.

Light simplemente camino hasta el edificio de interpol seguido por Ryuk y efectivamente a las 12:40 los guardias se fueron dejando paso libre a Kira.

Light camino con una pagina de la deathnote escondida en una pequena libreta. Al entrar vio a tres guardias mas que le preguntaron que hacia.

Disculpen pero quiero hacer unas preguntas a ustedes para mi proyecto escolar

No muy convencidos los guardias aceptaron- esta bien chico que quieres preguntar?

Veran.. nos pidieron investigar el lugar que nosotros creyeramos mas seguro y yo escogi interpol. Me podrian decir que seguridad tienen aqui?

-hyuk hyuk Light eres tan mentiroso como tu padre, me agradas

Los guardias se relajaron, el muchacho no podia ser Kira ya que no pregunto sus nombres- veras tienes razon este lugar es impenetrable, tiene detectores de movimiento, sonido, y camaras infrarojas y nocturnas.

Pero Light no necesitaba sus nombres, sus ojos le permitian ver los nombres de los guardias y fingia estar escribiendo lo que el guardia decia mientras escribia sus nombres.

35 segundos despues de escribir los 3 nombres.

Light se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el salon D-10 tranquilamente.

Los guardias iban a detenerlo.

-chico! Détente no puedes ir argh…..- los tres guardias se desplomaron muertos y Light aunque lo habia visto tantas veces no pude evitar sonreir al ver su poder.

Cuando estaba afuera del salon D-10 pudo oir las voces de varias personas. En realidad no tenia porque haber entrado a interpol ya que tenia sus nombres y rostros pero faltaba alguien, Nate River.

Escribio los nombres de los miembros de la SPK y pudo oir con satisfaccion como cada uno de ellos caia sin vida.

Solo falta River y esto se acabo

En eso vio a alguien que pasaba caminando distraido por el pasillo adelante. Su pelo era blanco como la nieve y era bastante alto.

Pero eso no le importaba a Light, habia visto el nombre y rostro de aquella persona: Nate River.

Inmediatamente tomo el lapiz y con fervor escribio:

Nate River

-Padre te he vengado- suspiro y empezo a caminar.

Nadie habia notado al muchacho que habia entrado y salido de Interpol con ojos rojos brillantes y una expresion tetrica en el rostro


	6. Chapter 6: 23 dias empieza la pelea

Capitulo 6

23 dias, empieza la pelea

En el capitulo anterior Light se habia infiltrado en Interpol y matado a todos en la SPK. Luego vio a Near y escribio su nombre sin embargo minutos despues Near entra a la conferencia mundial de policia. como es que sigue vivo? este capitulo lo dice.

19 de marzo 2043

1:10 de la tarde

Nate River estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Kira habia regresado de entre los muertos segun su mensaje. Pero eso no era posible, sabia el secreto de la deathnote y vio el cadaver de Light Yagami. Pero esta vez no estaban ni Lawliet(el original L) ni Mello para ayudarlo con la investigacion. Esta vez no estaba seguro de que podria vencer a Kira.

-acaso habia una deathnote mas? no eso no puede ser, de lo contrario yagami pudo haberme matado en nuestro ultimo encuentro.....esperen!!!

FLASHBACK

habian accoralado a Light Yagami y demostrado que el era KIRA.

Light Yagami- muy bien hecho Near, pero todavia queda una deathnote mas escondida y no habras derrotado a Kira verdaderamente hasta que tambien la tengas.

FIN FLASHBACK

Near golpeo un escritorio con fuerza- como pude pasar eso por alto?! pense que Yagami me estaba mintiendo para ganar tiempo cuando escribia mi nombre pero al parecer era verdad...quien tendra ese cuaderno ahora.

Mientras pensaba en eso oyo como caia gente en el otro cuarto y unos gritos.

Por primera vez en su vida Near perdio su cara de indiferencia- Kira esta aqui? eso significa que el siguiente soy yo... debo actuar rapido!

Sentia un miedo tremendo, esperaba sentir que su corazon se detuviera en cualquier momento. Saco de su billetera un pedazo de papel del tamano de su mano. Era lo ultimo que quedaba de las 2 deathnote que habia usado Light Yagami el resto habia sido incinerado pero el se quedo con una pagina por proteccion.

Era su unica opcion de seguir vivo y atrapar a kira. Sin pensarlo dos veces y con obvio temor en sus ojos escribio esto en la deathnote.

Nate River Paro Cardiaco

Muere el 11 de abril

Esto es algo que habia deducido de la deathnote de Yagami. Podia programar un tiempo de muerte de hasta 23 dias despues de escribir el nombre. Esto le daba 23 dias para atrapar a Kira ya que despues de eso moririra.

Escucho pasos afuera y camino lentamente y fingiendo estar distraido pero sin mirar al que estaba viendolo a el. Sabia que ese era Kira y que podia estar armado y matarlo por lo que su plan seria inutil.  
Prefirio dejar que tratara de usar la deathnote para matarlo.

DEATH NOTE COMO USAR:

=Se puede alterar la causa de muerte de una persona dentro de los 23 dias siguientes despues de escribir el nombre  
=si dos deathnote tienen escrito el mismo nombre tendra efecto lo que se escribio en la primera  
= en el raro caso que el mismo nombre se escriba al mismo tiempo en dos deathnote el efecto se cancela y la persona no puede morir ya por la accion de la note.

AHORA REGRESEMOS A EL TIEMPO ACTUAL donde nos quedamos en el capitulo 4

- Kira ha matado a todos en la SPK y cree que me ha matado a mi.  
- pero hasta ahora este Kira nunca ha fallado en matar  
- no fue que fallo sino que mi tiempo de vida se acorto, dentro de 23 dias morire no hay tiempo que perder debemos atrapar lo mas rapido posible a Kira.  
- que sugiere que hagamos primero

Near no era tan inteligente como L, pero penso que con la sorpresa podria aventajar a Kira.  
- debemos hacerlo creer que me mato en verdad. quiero que digan que el famoso detective L o sea Nate River murio y para que se lo crea mas pongan una foto mia.

Al dia siguiente todos los periodicos y televisoras del mundo anunciaban la muerte de Near. Pero su tactica no funciono porque no contaba con los ojos de shinigami.

Los ojos del shinigami permiten ver el nombre y el tiempo restante aun en fotografias. estos solo desaparecen cuando la persona muere. Cuando Light vio que en las fotos de Near podia ver su nombre todavia, enfurecio pero se calmo inmediatamente, vio que su tiempo de vida solo era de 23 dias.

Ryuk noto la sonrisa de Light- oye porque tan feliz? parece que nate te vencio en tu propio juego

-ahora veo porque L era mucho mas inteligente que Near. El cometio el peor error de su vida al acortar su tiempo, el morira en 23 dias ya que me imagino que usara el tiempo maximo de la deathnote y no quedara rastro que guie hacia mi.  
- no te preocupa que el te atrape en esos 23 dias?  
-Ryuk aun el genio de L estuvo anos siguiendo a Kira dudo que Near llegue aunque sea cerca en ese tiempo

Que pasara con Near ahora? lograra su cometido y atrapara a Kira o en 23 dias el ultimo defensor de los criminales habra muerto? sigan leyendo para saberlo


	7. Chapter 7: Rem, un ultimo deseo

Capitulo 7

Rem, un ultimo deseo

Ryuk estaba hablando con Light acerca de los poderes de la deathnote.

Entonces light esas eran basicamente las cosas que tu padre descubrio de la death note

Solo una cosa no me quedo clara. A que te refieres con que cuando muera no ire ni al cielo ni al infierno?

Tu iras a Mu(la nada), el cielo y el infierno no existen solo es algo que los humanos inventaron para tener algo que esperar al morir

Eso es muy interesante Ryuk, siempre pense que existia algo despues de la muerte, porque la siguiente regla que despues de ir ahi no podra volver a la vida, me parece innecesario que digan algo asi si obviamente no se puede revivir

Para revivir a alguien necesitas cambiar esa ley y matar a un shinigami en la tierra. Cuando lo mates debes poner la deathnote en las cenizas, enterrarla y dejarla ahi 490 dias para que tenga el poder de revivir personas.

Light penso en lo que dijo Ryuk, tendria que matar un shinigami y esperar demasiado, por el momento su prioridad era Near.

-Ryuk algun dia hablaremos de eso de nuevo. Ahora tengo que concentrarme en vencer a Nate y mantenerlo a raya por 23 dias.

AHORA VOLVAMOS CON NEAR.

Near estaba en un problema. No tenia idea de como empezar esta investigacion. Esta vez Kira no actuaba de la misma forma. No dejaba ningun rastro y ahora parecia tener nuevos poderes. Ahora se encontraba en un cuartel temporal que el FBI y interpol habian establecido en Japon.

Esto es imposible estoy persiguiendo fantasmas!-dijo

L senor que le ocurre?

Esto no tiene sentido… el Kira que vimos hace 15 anos no podria haber entrado a interpol sin dejar rastro.

Empezo a jugar con un mechon de su pelo. Era un habito que habia tenido deesde pequeno y le ayudaba a pensar mejor.

Fantasmas….eso es! Kira esta usando un shinigami para que le ayude! Es la unica posibilidad.

Pero senor no podemos rastrear a un shinigami eso no nos lleva mas cerca de atrapar a Kira.

Near empezo a ver la lista de criminales que habian sido confirmados asesinados por Kira. El primero definitivamente era el presentador del mundial, y era obivo que lo uso para probar sus poderes y hacer saber al mundo que habia regresado. Pero sentia que tenia que haber una victima antes….

Oigan donde esta matsuda?- habia notado que uno de sus mejores agentes faltaba

Senor touta matsuda fallecio hace casi 3 semanas. Murio el 4 de marzo.

Near habia encontrado el inicio de su investigacion. No era casualidad que uno de sus agentes murio el mismo dia que Kira volviera. Pero entonces Matsuda habia tenido contacto con el nuevo Kira?

Una hora despues se encontraba en la casa Amane.

-Misa quiero que me digas cuando murio tu esposo

-ya le dije la fecha en que murio-dijo misa llorando- que quiere?

- sabemos que Touta no murio de un paro cardiaco natural. Que exactamente lo mato?

-si fue natural!- misa estaba tratando de defender a su hijo pero era obviamente no convencia a near

-mama deja de mentirle..- se oyo una debil voz de un cuarto

-Misa quien es ella?

- es mi hija Rem dejela en paz esta enferma de neumonia!

Near la ignoro y se acerco a la cama de Rem.

A que te refieres con que esta mintiendo Rem?\

Papa no murio de un ataque cardiaco, el murio porque…-Rem paro para toser

Callate Rem!!!- grito misa

Pero Rem continuo- papa murio porque mi hermano mayor Light se peleo con el.

Los ojos de Near se agrandaron al oir ese nombre- Light? Asi se llamaba tu hermano?

Si mi hermano mayor se llamaba Light y tenia 14. El se marcho hace unas semanas despues de pelear con papa.

Entiendo muchas gracias Rem me ayudaste mucho.

Senor Near…prometame que traera a mi hermano de vuelta…quiero verlo otra vez. Yo se que voy a morir

Near no sabia que responder. Generalmente era completamente insensible pero el tenia algo en comun con Rem, ambos sabian que iban a morir.

Si Rem te lo prometo.

Muchas gracias.- rem se durmio

Near salio del cuarto y hablo con Misa.

Asi que Light? Misa dime la verdad. Tu hijo es el nuevo Kira?

Dejalo en paz! Yo se que tu mataste a mi Light yagami pero yo se que mi hijo no tendra ese final. Tu Near vas a morir y te iras al infierno!

Near se dirigio a la puerta.

-yo se que morire Misa ten eso por seguro- y se marcho.

Ya sabia quien era el que tenia que seguir. Estaba pensando en como atrapar a este nuevo Kira cuando noto un espectro que estaba en la calle en frente del vehiculo.

-el shinigami?!

Ryuk-jeje vamos a ver si esta vez te mueres Nate River.

Ryuk saco su cuaderno y escribio el nombre del chofer.

Near no podia adivinar que era lo que iba a hacer. No podian matarlo a el entonces tenia que ser…

Oye Kuwagata!! Cuidado!

Muy tarde. El chofer agarro con su pecho con cara de agonia y golpeo su cabeza con el volante.

El auto se estrello en la pared de un edificio y se volco.

Ryuk se estaba carcajeando- si esto es mucho mas divertido que la ultima vez- y se alejo al ver que el auto se prendio en llamas.

Fin del dia 2\23 de vida.

Y fin del capitulo 7 sigan leyendo la historia pronto pongo otros capitulos.


	8. Chapter 8: Se acabo, near

Capitulo 8

Se acabo, Near

En el ultimo capitulo Ryuk habia sido enviado por Light para matar al chofer de Near lo que causo un accidente de que paso con Near.

Near no habia muerto con el choque, pero estaba gravemente herido. Aun asi no perdio la calma y empezo a pensar cual era el motivo de hacer eso.

-Porque Light hico eso… el sabe que no morire hasta dentro de 21 dias y que por lo tanto este choque no me mataria.

No lograba pensar en un motivo para el ataque cuando noto que su vision se volvia borrosa y sentia que perdia el sus ultimas fuerzas saco un pedazo de papel y escribio Light Amane. El no supo que el papel se quemaria y que habia sido inservible.

Esto…no era para matarme…..solo esta ganando tiempo y yo…..perdere….-Near perdio el conocimiento.

Las unidades de rescate llegaron unos pocos minutos despues. Lograron sacar a Near inconciente del auto con graves quemaduras y el chofer quedo calcinado del impacto, aunque por supuesto estaba muerto antes del choque.

Llevaron a Near al hospital rapidamente y le curaron las quemaduras pero el estaba en coma por el impacto. Al parecer cuando el auto dio vuelta su cabeza habia golpeado el techo de metal.

5 dias despues

Near todavia no habia salido del hospital.

En la recepcion del hospital habia entrado Light, se dirigio a la ventana de informacion y dijo:

-Buenos dias vengo a ver a Nate River

-disculpe a quien?- por supuesto Nate River habia sido reportado muerto

-un hombre alto, de pelo blanco y ojos negros?

-ohh se refiere a Atsushi Kamakura? Accidente de auto y en coma?

-si precisamente lo siento estaba pensando en las noticias de hace poco.

-muy bien el esta en el cuarto 175 quinto piso

-muchas gracias

Light se dirigio al acensor. Tenia que asegurarse de que su plan habia resultado.

Cuando llego al quinto piso vio a 2 guardias parados enfrente de ese cuarto. Suposo que habria guardias custodiando. Podia matarlos ahi mismo pero prefirio hacerlo de manera mas discreta. Siguio a un doctor y en su libreta que siempre tenia pegada una pagina de la death note escribio el nombre del doctor.

Hideki Toyotomi Paro cardiaco

Deja su uniforme de doctor en el bano mas cercano a el y sale del hospital. Muere 1 hora despues de salir.

Light vio al doctor entrar al bano y salir poco despues sin la bata de doctor y sin su identificacion. Entro rapidamente al bano y se puso el uniforme. Viendo el espejo si se podia hacer pasar por el doctor si usaba una mascara.

Antes de salir se aseguro de no ser descubierto. Como precaucion escribio los nombres de los guardias en la death note.

Hitoshi Nobunaga Paro cardiaco

Muere 10 segundos despues de ver salir a un doctor de la puerta que estaba cuidando.

Izanagi Fuji

Muere 10 segundos despues de ver salir a un doctor de la puerta que estaba cuidando.

Salio afuera y espero un poco. Estaba seguro que debia haber un doctor con Near. Efectivamente un poco despues salio un doctor y los guardias cayeron. Como Light queria los demas guardias que estaban ahi apresaron a ese doctor pensando que era Kira y se lo llevaron.

-Perfecto ahora el camino esta libre

Light entro a la habitacion de Near, el no estaba en coma ya pero estaba muy debil.

Nate no lo podia creer, habia escrito el nombre de Light Amane en la pagina de la deathnote que llevaba consigo. Ya deberia estar muerto, no entendia que habia fallado.

-Near en serio pensaste que me matarias con la death note? Que decepcion no puedo creer que hayas atrapado a mi padre...

-pero….como….

- te preguntas como estoy vivo? Simple en realidad, sabia que tu debias tener una parte de la deathnote haci que mande a Ryk a seguirte y cuando estabas distraido saco tu billetera y cambio la pagina por una normal en la que yo habia escrito tu nombre.

-Light no saldras de aqui….- Near trato de empujar un boton de emergencia junto a su cama

-lo siento near tengo un mundo perfecto que construir y no puedo hacerlo desde la carcel, esto se acabo Near perdiste- se rio y desconecto el oxigeno de Near que empezo a ahogarse

Light salio del cuarto y del hospital. Sabia que Near no moriria todavia pero para cuando pudiera hablar de nuevo ya no lo podrian atrapar.

Tenia otra idea solo faltaban 15 dias para librarse de Near y ya sabia como mantenerlo ocupado.

Ese dia estaban pasando un especial del Kira anterior y sabia que todos sus seguidores lo estarian viendo. Despues de ese tiempo la mayoria de los paises incluyendo estados unidos, rusia, china y gran parte de europa apoyaban a Kira.

Saco su death note y tal como hico la primera vez envio un mensaje al mundo.

Katsumi Makoto Paro Cardiaco

Grita 3 veces " soy su nuevo dios Kira, todos mis seguidores deben ahora luchar por el bien del nuevo mundo contra los que esten en mi contra!"

Los seguidores de Kira recibieron el mensaje y empezo una gran pelea de los que estaban a su favor y los que lo consideraban un criminal. Era un honor para ellos que por primera vez Kira les haya pedido apoyo.

Con un pequeno cuaderno Light Amane causo una guerra en muchos paises del mundo.


	9. Chapter 9: la segunda era

Capitulo 9

La segunda era de Kira

2:30 de la tarde

26 de marzo 2043

Kira habia pedido a sus seguidores que acabaran con los que se oponian a su juicio.

Kira habia tenido muchos seguidores hace 15 anos pero ahora tenia a la mayoria del mundo bajo sus pies. La mayoria no apoyaba su causa por aceptacion a su juicio sino por miedo a morir.

Near se habia recuperado, habian pasado 3 dias desde que vio a light lo que solo le daba 12 dias de vida. Debia actuar rapido y atrapar a Kira, pero habia un problema, la gente ya no veia a Kira como un criminal sino como un dios. Esto significa que ahora ellos ya no eran los justicieros sino los criminales. El FBI habia sacado a Near de la agencia y ahora el se encontraba solo en la busqueda de Kira. Nadie en la agencia quiso irse con el por lo que tendria que atrapar a Kira el mismo.

-pero…. Podre atraparlo solo en tan poco tiempo?

Ya no estaba Mello para ayudarlo y perseguir a Light era casi imposible por su cantidad de seguidores.

Volvamos con Light.

Light habia decidido que ya que tenia el mundo bajo su dominio casi se mostraria al mundo. Despues de todo la gente tenia razon para estar agradecida con el. El crimen en el mundo habia casi desaparecido. La gente no se atrevia a hacer nada ya que hasta los crimenes mas pequenos eran castigados.

-ha llegado la hora de que el mundo vea a su dios

Ryuk no podia creer lo que el chicho estaba apunto de hacer- oye todavia no te has librado de Near, no crees que deberias esperar a que los 12 dias terminen?

-ryuk, hice que mis seguidores se levantaran precisamente para mostrarme ante ellos

-bueno pero no vayas a quejarte si mueres. Como piensas mostrarte al mundo?

-observa Ryuk- encendio la television de nuevo, habian creado un canal especificamente para Kira y haria otro anuncio

El presentador estaba entrevistando a alguien que decia haber conocido a Kira en persona. Su nombre segun los ojos de Light era Mitsuo Takahashi.

Perfecto. El servira.

Tomo la deathnote. Aunque habia escrito mucho noto que las paginas no parecian cerca de acabarse.

-Ryuk acaso las paginas de la death note nunca se acaban?

-jejeje no te lo habia dicho? Fue un descuido mio entonces.

-shinigami estupido…..

-te pareces a tu padre

-como sea…

Escribio:

Mitsuo Takahashi Accidente

Escribe en la pared con un marcador del escritorio " El dios Kira aparecera en el centro de Tokio a las 6 de la tarde" despues de eso camina al centro del escenario y le cae una de las luces encima.

Despues de ver que el entrevistado hiciera lo que ordeno camino afuera del hotel. Tomo un tren que iba al centro.

-ryuk quiero que me hagas un favor

-que quieres Light?

-quiero hacer una impresion en mis seguidores para que me vean como un dios

-y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-cuando lleguemos al centro quiero que me levantes en el aire. Asi aparecere flotando antes los otros y sabran que soy su dios

Ryuk se carcajeo al oir esto.

Light se enojo con el- que demonios te pasa? No lo haras?

-hyu hyuk claro que lo hare simplemente que tu padre tuve el mismo deseo

- bien hoy el mundo vera a dios en persona

Llegaron al centro a las 4:30. Ya habian muchas personas congregadas ahi. Todos querian ver al nuevo dios que habia creado un mundo como el que nunca se habia sonado.

Cuando fueron las 6 exactamente Light dijo:

-ryuk es hora

-jeje me debes una manzana por esto

Ryuk agarro a Light y lo elevo por los aires, al principio nadie se dio cuenta pero luego todos estaban viendo al muchacho que se sostenia en el aire.

Light abrio los brazos y le grito a la multitud:

-Yo soy Kira el salvador del mundo! Yo ejerci la justicia aqui y cree el mundo perfecto!

La gente no podia creerlo, un muchacho no mayor de 16 era su nuevo dios? Pero tenia el poder de flotar por lo que no habia otra posibilidad…

Lentamente todo el mundo se arrodillo ante Light y este vio cumplido su objetivo.

-Papa si estuvieras aqui….. verias tu sueno hecho una realidad.

No piensen que nos hemos olvidado de Near. Mientras Light se mostraba como Dios el estaba en Winchester,Inglaterra.

Estaba en su hogar, la casa Wammy donde habia sido traido por Watari y crecido ahi para ser el siguiente lastimosamente era poco mas que una casa abandonada.

-Watari….Mello……Lawliet…..como podre vencer a Kira yo solo?

Vio la television, Light estaba en el centro de Tokio y todos alrededor se arrodillaban ante el.

-Se ha convertido en Dios. No podre vencerlo

?????- asi que tu eres Near?

Near se dio la que hablaba era un hombre ya viejo, con ojos negros y profundos, y con pelo blanco pero al parecer no de la edad.

Quien es usted?

Como que quien soy? No me reconoces?

Near se puso en guardia. Esto podia ser otro truco de Light.

-ya veo…esa es forma de tratar a tu padre Nate?


	10. Chapter 10 Matsuda

Capitulo 10

Matsuda, la ultima esperanza

26 de marzo 2043

6:05 de la noche

En el ultimo capitulo Light se habia mostrado al mundo como Kira flotando en el aire con la ayuda de Ryuk y Near estaba en la casa wammy con un desconocido.

El desconocido hablo "esa es forma de tratar a tu padre Near?"

Near no podia creer lo que escuchaba " padre… no… mi padre murio en tailandia cuando bombardearon mi aldea!"

el anciano sonrio "es cierto que tu me viste desparecer cuando el helicoptero me disparo Nate, pero no mori. Solo quede desmayado y fui encontrado por los miembros de otra aldea."

"pero… si estabas vivo porque nunca me buscaste?"

"watari me dijo que estabas como posible sucesor de L, por lo que necesitabas estar solo"

"y porque vuelves hasta ahora?"

Sien River, asi se llamaba, saco unas paginas y se las dio a Near "vine a dejarte esto Near"

Nate se fijo en las paginas que le habian entregado, las reconocio como paginas de la death note pero estas tenian un color plateado a diferencia de las demas.

"que es esto?"

"te lo explicare. En mis viajes siempre estuve investigando a Kira para poder ayudarte si era necesario. Conoci a un hombre llamado Touta Matsuda…"

FLASHBACK

Sien River un poco mas joven de lo que era ahora estaba hablando con un agente del FBI.

Sien estaba examinando las paginas antes mencionadas " no entiendo que tienen de especial estas paginas…"

Matsuda sonrio " en sus manos tiene paginas del cuaderno del asesino(matsuda nunca pudo llamarlo death note)"

Sien palidecio un poco " usted las robo del cuaderno cuando lo atraparon?"

" no las robe. Cuando el jefe Yagami murio por culpa de ese tal Mihael Keehl(Mello) quise vengarlo y fui al escondite de Mello pero el ya habia muerto"

"que tiene que ver eso con las paginas?"

"en el escondite encontre estas paginas, pero eran de un color blanco amarillento…"

"y ahora son plateadas.."

" exacto. Las lleva a mi casa y las puse junto a la otra pista de Kira que habia conseguido guardar: unas cenizas que encontramos en el piso el dia que murio L por un shinigami"

"y eso las hico plateadas?"

"no. pero al terminar la investigacion Kira cuando atrapamos a Yagami puse ambas cosas en una caja fuerte y no volvi a verlas por varios anos"

"y que paso?"

"hace 2 anos cuando estaba revisando el sotano encontre la caja y la abri. Las cenizas se habian derramado sobre las paginas y estas habian conseguido un color plateado. Al principio pense que era porque se habian ensuciado pero no pude limpiarlas"

"y que hico con ellas?"

" tratar de destruirlas pero no pude. Estas paginas resisten el fuego no importa que tan intenso. No pueden ser cortadas y no les afecta ningun quimico para disolverlas."

" tienen propiedades interesantes pero porque sera?"

" no lo se por eso se las doy y espero que usted lo descubra"

" lo entiendo… tratare de hacerlo"

FIN FLASHBACK

Sien termino su relato.

Nate lo escucho con interes " padre has descubierto lo que tienen de especial estas paginas?"

"no hijo hasta ahora solo noto que tiene las mismas habilidades de la deathnote con una excepcion: estas paginas no terminaran de llenarse nunca ya que los nombres desaparecen despues de haber sido escritos"

Near estaba pensando en todo esto, si los nombres desaparecian no habria evidencia contra Kira pero Light ya se habia mostrado al asi debia evitar a toda costa que Light tuviera estas paginas.

" padre te lo agradezco, has traido nuestra ultima esperanza para vencer a Kira"

Llevamos bastante tiempo fijandonos en Near pero volvamos con Light

Light estaba flotando sobre sus seguidores que obviamente tenian muchas preguntas para el.

"Kira, como matas a las personas?(la noticia de la death note nunca se dio a conocer)"

"en serio eres un mensajero del infierno Kira?"

"tomaras el control del mundo Kira?"

Esas entre otras preguntas Light las respondio.

"Como mato a las personas es algo que no tiene importancia a los mortales. No soy un mensajero del infierno soy el salvador de este mundo y lo he limpiado de todos los criminales. Y me he mostrado ante ustedes hoy para precisamente tomar control de mi mundo…"

Light no sabia o al menos no parecia sospechar que en el techo de un edificio cercano alguien le apuntaba con un rifle sniper. Era de los pocos que aun seguian en contra de Kira y esta era su oportunidad.

" muere Kira!"

Disparo y la bala fue rapidamente a donde estaba Light pero el ya la habia visto, y tambien Ryuk.

Los humanos con ojos de shinigami tienen una vista 3.6 veces mas fuerte que un humano normal y se supone que los shinigami tienen lo mismo o mas por lo que ambos pudieron ver la bala.

Ryuk giro a Light y el recibio la bala en la espalda cosa que por supuesto no le hico ninguna herida.

La multitud solo habia visto la bala detenerse en el aire y luego caer al suelo. Sabian ahora que su dios Kira era inmortal.

Light les grito " esto sirva de ejemplo a los demas que quieran matarme. Yo no puedo morir y aquellos que lo intenten pagaran con sus vidas. Ahora empieza el reinado de Kira!"

Que habia pasado con el francotirador? Despues de hcaer el primer disparo cargo su rifle de nuevo pero justo cuando apuntaba su corazon se detuvo y cayo al suelo desde el techo.


	11. Chapter 11 cenizas

Capitulo 11

Las cenizas de un shinigami

Despues de que le habia dado las paginas plateadas a Near, Sien se marcho de la casa Wammy pero le prometio volver si el ocupaba ayuda.

Ahora Near consideraba la historia de las paginas que su padre le habia confiado. Porque habian cenizas en el edificio que L habia construido para buscar a Kira?

"tiene que haber una conexion entre esas cenizas y el shinigami"

Se le ocurrio algo, el diario de L. El original L o sea Lawliet habia grabado todo lo referente a su investigacion en su computadora y Light Yagami la habia continuado por un corto tiempo.

Pero habia un problema. Yagami se habia llevado todo ese diario con el cuando abandonaron el edificio de L.

" si encuentro ese diario vere que es lo que estas paginas tienen de especiales"

Tomo una decision, iria a Japon otra vez para buscar ese diario aunque podria morir en el camino.

Al siguiente dia a Near le quedaban 11 dias de vida y despues del vuelo a Japon tan solo 10 lo que lo dejaba en el conteo final.

" tengo 10 dias para atrapar a Kira o mi esfuerzo sera en vano"

En su primer dia en Japon no perdio tiempo. Admitio que japon habia cambiado bastante. La gente caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad a toda hora, sabia que Kira los protegia de cualquier criminal. La policia ya no era necesaria pero ahora lo unico que hacian era vigilar.

Cuando llego al edificio L se sorprendio. Estaba en ruinas, las ventanas quebradas, las puertas caidas y hasta la pintura se estaba borrando.

Camino hasta el salon central donde estaban las computadoras. El sistema de seguridad aun funcionaba pero Lawliet sabia que Near podia visitar algun dia y habia permitido el acceso.

Near se sento en la computadora y abrio cada archivo buscando el diario. No habia nada respecto a la investigacion Kira.

" Yagami debio haberse llevado todo cuando se fue del edificio, pero no importa."

Aun cuando son borrados, todos los programas dejan un rastro en la computadora. Near conecto un aparato a el disco duro y encontro lo que buscaba.

" aqui esta el diario, veamos que dice"

No pondre lo que dice el diario ya que eso tienen que verlo en el anime.

"si estan viendo esto ya no estoy con ustedes. Esta es mi contribucion al caso de Kira." Termino la voz de Elle Lawliet.

Luego se escucho la voz de Light Yagami.

" luego de la muerte de L pensamos que el shinigami nos mataria a todos pero no lo hico. Registramos todo el edificio buscandolo pero solo encontramos unas cenizas en el piso donde estaba watari tambien muerto. El shinigami no volvio a aparecer, yo me convertire en el nuevo L y la investigacion Kira sera liderada por mi del diario"

Nate estaba pensando el significado de esto cuando escucho la vos de Touta Matsuda pero sonando mas joven de lo que era antes de morir.

" Mi nombre es Touta Matsuda. Estoy terminando esto con la verdad que paso ese dia. L habia subido a la asotea para pensar aunque estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, se encontro con Light y hablaron de lo que harian con el caso. Despues de eso L hablo conmigo diciendome que esperaba morir en cualquier momento. No quiso decirme quien lo mataria. Cuando L cayo por el paro cardiaco Light parecia demasiado preocupado para ser normal y crei ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Nosotros no vimos las cenizas, Light entro al cuarto de watari primero y el nos dijo de las cenizas. Yo me las lleve y estan en mi casa si alguien las necesita. Termina el diario"

Nate sonrio por primera vez en semanas. Habia encontrado la conexion que buscaba. El shinigami no habia desaparecido, habia muerto y en lugar de su cadaver se volvio cenizas. Eso dejaba la death note que el shinigami llevaba a libre alcanze de Yagami que obviamente se la habia llevado.

" solo falta una pieza del rompecabezas, hare otra visita a la casa Amane. Kira, el mundo nuevamente te vera caer."

Near habia cometido un error fatal, habia subestimado a Light.

Light Yagami se habia asegurado que ningun rastro quedara en la computadora. Su hijo puso el archivo escondido en el disco duro a proposito para llevar a Nate a una trampa. Near no se imaginaba que Light estaba en el mismo edificio viendolo a travez de las camaras.

" Nate, estupido. No podras vencerme tan facilmente. Yo no soy mi padre, no cometere los mismos errores"

Saco su death note y escribio:

MISA AMANE

REM AMANE.

"El juego se acabara pronto Near y yo ganare."


	12. Chapter 12 pelea final

CAPITULO 12

L CONTRA KIRA BATALLA FINAL

Nate River conducia a la casa Amane. Solo le quedaban nueve dias de vida y el miedo ya lo empezaba a invadir. Hasta ahora Light habia frustrado todos sus planes sin ningun problema y esta era la ultima esperanza que le quedaba.

Cuando llego a la casa noto que estaba inusualmente silenciosa. Abrio la puerte principal y entro pero no vio a nadie. Penso por un momento que tal vez Misa habia salido pero luego se le ocurrio…

Near corrio al cuarto de Rem, encontro lo que temia, Misa estaba muerta en el suelo y Rem en su cama. Near se desplomo al suelo, no podia creer que Light habia matado a su propia familia con tal de evitarlo.

-no lo entiendo… como pudo Light ser tan inhumano?

-hacerlo fue muy sencillo Nate River…

DEATH NOTE COMO USAR:

el humano que tenga la death note es poseido por su propietario original, un shinigami, hasta que muera.

La death note no pude matar a alguien con mas de 124 anos de vida o a alguien con menos de 12 minutos de tiempo restante

Solo el shinigami que era el propietario original de la death note puede matar al actual usuario.

Una persona pierde la posesion de la death note si la abandona por 490 dias(por esto las hojas plateadas nunca habian sido creadas)

Light Amane estaba en la puerta de la habitacion viendo a Near. Los dos rivales se habian encontrado pero era obvio quien tenia la desventaja.

Near se levanto- asi que tu eres Light Amane…

Oh el gran detective Nate River sabe mi nombre?

Si lo se y ahora esto se terminara Kira- diciendo esto saco las hojas plateadas que su padre le habia dado- reconoces esto?

Hyuk hyuk hyuk- ryuk se rio al ver las paginas, Near podia esuchar a Ryuk todavia- oye Light esas son las paginas de las que te hable. Pueden revivir a las personas de donde las habra sacado ese chicho?

Nate no podia creer lo que esucho, podia revivir a la gente con esto- Light ahora yo tengo la ventaja!

Escribio en las paginas plateadas con un lapiz que habia en cerca de la cama: ELLE LAWLIET

Light goleo a Near y este cayo al suelo soltando las paginas- muchas gracias por esto Near me ahorraste un gran trabajo.

Nate no entendia- pero… porque no funciono…

Light se rio- explicale Ryuk

Ryuk- porque hay otra regla. Los humanos que hayan muerto no pueden revivir. Solo el rey de los shinigami puede cambiar las leyes.

Light sonrio, sus ojos de shinigami brillando- sabes me preocupe un poco cuando tomaste el lapiz. Pudiste haberme matado escribiendo mi nombre pero eres demasiado estupido para ganarme.

Near lo admitio. Habia perdido ya, la desesperacion que iba a morir en poco tiempo habia evitado que pensara bien y eso lo llevo a la derrota.

-ahora Nate de demostrare el verdadero poder de la death note. Ryuk ahora hazlo.

Ryuk volo hacia el techo y desaparecio.

MUNDO DE LOS SHINIGAMI

Tiempo o dia: no existen

Los shinigami como siempre estaban aburridos. Tirados en el piso lo unico que hacian era dormir y hacer apuestas y para el enojo de Ryuk al parecer algunos mas habian muerto.

-grandes idiotas deberian hacer algo mas con sus vidas!

Los shinigami se sorprendieron, hacia tiempo no habian visto a su rey.

-Jefe emm donde habia estado?

-en el mundo humano para evitar morirme de aburrimiento como ustedes.

-jefe que es lo que hace ahi? Podemos ir?

Eso le dio una idea a Ryuk pero pensaria en eso despues.

-ya veremos pero ahora dejame en paz

-que viene a hacer jefe?

-a cambiar una regla de la death note

-otra vez?

-tienes un problema?

-claro que no jefe siga.

Ryuk volo hasta un esqueleto gigante. En el centro habia un libro muy grueso y obviamente antiguo. Era parecido a la death note pero el titulo era "Great Book of Death". Era la death note del rey shinigami y con ella Ryuk podia cambiar las reglas a gusto de el.

Busco la pagina que necesitaba:

ANTES

Una vez que un humano muere no puede regresar nunca

DESPUES

Es permitido con el uso de una death note mejorada que los humanos regresen de Mu(la nada)

Una vez hecho esto Ryuk regreso al mundo de los humanos.

Light vio a Ryuk aparecer- lo hiciste Ryuk?

-hyuk hyuk si. Ahora haz lo que querias.

-Excelente- viendo a Near dijo- traere a alguien que recuerdas Nate.

En una de las paginas plateadas escribio: LIGHT YAGAMI

La pagina empezo a brillar y el pedazo donde habia sido escrito el nombre se separo y cayo al suelo. Al tocarlo aparecio un joven de unos 22 anos cabello café claro y ojos tambien cafes.

El joven se estiro un poco y miro alrededor- he vuelto?

Light Amane habia visto por primera vez a su padre.-padre…has regresado…

Yagami vio a muchacho que dijo eso, no habia duda, por el gran parecido que tenian, era su hijo- asi que tu eres mi hijo. Al parecer tambien tienes la death note. Por cierto, hola ryuk como estas?

Ryuk sonrio al ver a las dos personas que habian usado su death note- hola Light. Dime como es la nada?

-bastante aburrida Ryuk. Hijo cual es tu nombre?

-el mismo que el tuyo padre. Recuerdas a esta persona?-senalando a Nate.

-ahh supongo que debes ser Near. Has envejecido bastante y por lo que veo esta vez perdiste.

Pero Near no estaba escuchando. Estaba lleno de terror. Habia visto a la persona que penso muerta resucitar frente a el y definitivamente se habia acabado todo.

-he fallado….

-No has fallado muere demonio!-se oyo un disparo y Light Amane cayo al piso. Sien River sostenia un revolver en sus manos todavia humeante. Habia seguido a Near a esa casa.

Viendo lo que pasaba Ryuk escribio en su death note SIEN RIVER. Sien fue junto a Near.

-adios hijo termina esto por favor…

Murio.

Nate empezo a tener esperanzas cuando vio que Amane se levantaba del suelo.

La bala habia golpeado el pecho de Light y lo hubiera matado de no se porque ahi estaban las paginas plateadas.

FLASHBACK

-…no pueden ser destruidas, cortadas, o quemadas…

FIN FLASHBACK

Light se levanto y se fue con su padre. Ambos sabian que Nate River el gran detective L no era un peligro ya.

9 DIAS DESPUES

11 de abril

Near estaba reunido con sus amigos del FBI.

-el dia ha llegado. Hoy morire. Quiero decir que fue un honor trabajar con todos ustedes.

Todos los agentes se despidieron de el. Aun cuando ninguno lo ayudo a atrapar a kira tenian un gran respeto por el.

1:15

Near sintio un dolor en su pecho y cayo al suelo diciendo-quizas en verdad Kira si tenia razon respecto a la justicia.

3 DE ABRIL 2053

Light Amane estaba sentado en su habitacion. Esta estaba en la parte mas alta de un enorme y lujoso edificio. Vio por la pared de cristal a la ciudad debajo. Todos vivian en paz, no habia guerras ni crimenes ya que sabian que ahora un dios vigilaba lo que hacian. Junto a las personas caminaban los shinigami. Habian sido traidos desde su mundo para trabajar como la policia especial de Kira como idea de Ryuk para que pudieran hacer algo con sus vidas. Light luego vio a su esposa Minori Kamito a la que habia conocido hace tres anos.

HABIA CREADO UN MUNDO PERFECTO

FIN


End file.
